Diary of a Crazed FBI Agent
by Miss Mila
Summary: Olivia Dunham has decided that writing down a few things won't hurt. Join her as she recalls all the lovely adventures of the Fringe world in her Diary. Following the episodes from now on. Read and Review! CHAPTERS FOR "MIDNIGHT" AND “tRNT” ARE UP.
1. General

**A/N: Okay, just a little thing I came up with to keep up with all the episodes. I'm not going back and writing it from all the episodes, just starting with these new ones. Hope you like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

_Diary of a Crazed FBI Agent _

You know, I'm not one to do the whole write-down-your-feelings thing, but I figured that in my line of work, it wouldn't hurt.

I guess I should get myself caught up.

A few months ago I was assigned to the Fringe Division of the FBI. A Division that investigates all the weird, science-y, and unexplainable things that revolve around the Pattern. It was thought that my lover and FBI Agent, John Scott, was working for the Pattern people, the "bad guys". He died known as a traitor, but some of his memories were transferred to my head, and I figured out that he really worked for the Task Force. That he was a good guy.

My feelings for him were so mixed up. I loved him. But he was a traitor, he hurt me. Not physically, but emotionally. Now I know that in all reality, he was a good guy. I know the truth, and that's what matters. In my head, in my heart, I love John Scott. And he's gone.

I love my job. Even though there are all those weird things going on, I love my job.

I work with pretty awesome people. Crazed scientist Walter Bishop, and his genius son Peter Bishop, FBI Agent Astrid Farnsworth, an amazing Assistant, and our "Boss" is Phillip Broyles. Charlie helps me often, even though he doesn't really work for the Fringe Division, just the FBI. Often we are found working hand in hand with Massive Dynamic. A mysterious multi-billion dollar corporation that is a million times ahead of modern day technology.

Walter Bishop. He sure does have some past ghosts. But he is a brilliant man. One who is good at what he does.

Peter. I don't know what I think about Peter. He cares for me. And I for him. But with John…I don't know. Peter is an amazing friend, one who I wouldn't trade for the world. We'll see how it goes with him.

I love Charlie like a brother. He is always there when I need him. Always. And he listens. I like that. I like him.

Astrid really is amazing. But I am kinda sorry that I dragged her into this whole mess. She shouldn't have to see what she sees. But she helps out eagerly. I'm glad we have her.

Broyles. That man is infuriating. But he's getting better. I mean, he assumes that he knows everything about everyone, and he makes assumptions about that. But he doesn't know anything. But, like I said, he's getting better.

Massive Dynamics… I don't know what to think of them. They're mysterious, and this William Bell character is mysterious, too. I guess we'll just have to see.

I wish I had thought of starting this Journal/Diary thing before. Writing down all the crazy things that stated from Flight 627 to this latest transformation/flight deal. But from now on…I'll keep things written down. Keep my experiences written down here. We'll see how crazy it all looks in the end.

* * *

**A/n: So, did you like it? I'll keep up with the episodes, and I'll write about the characters and cases for each. If anyone watches the show "Bones", I'm writing a similar thing from Sweets POV (you can find it on my profile page under my stories). Feel free to check that out, if you want to. That's all for now! Until next week!**


	2. Ability

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc.**

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out. I've been busy.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

A lot of weird things have been happening around here, but today was seriously strange. Jones broke out of prison. You know. That weird English dude? It was a high security prison, and he just vanished. Just like that.

So, not only were we trying to find him, but we had a- a rather disturbing case. A man whose eyes, mouth, and nose got…well, sealed off. And there was some gas thing there. I dunno. I don't understand it. Just know it's strange. Maybe I don't _want _to understand.

We were using all of the FBIs resources to try and find Jones, and try and find out what cased the man to die. Then, we got a rather interesting message. Jones was here, at FBI headquarters, and he would only talk to me. Why am I so interesting all of a sudden? I hate being interesting.

Harris wouldn't let me talk to the man. I HATE him. Seriously, the man is so annoying. And he's always such an…an ass. Broyles looked like he wanted to put a bullet through his head (even though the two were friends), and if came to that, I wouldn't stop him.

Anyway, Jones apparently had some tests for me. I had to turn lights off with my mind. I dunno, he was crazy. And sick, because of Walter's teleportation device. Yes, Walter made a teleportation device.

So, I had a box of these lights and my mind. And if I didn't pass the test something bad would happen.

Peter rigged the lights and I faked the whole thing (which Jones was aware of). Jones gave us an address and Peter and I went to see what it was.

And looky there, it was a bomb. And there was a box of lights that I had to turn off…with my mind. Peter grabbed my arm and told me he wasn't gonna die with me. That we had to get out of there. I told him I had to try.

And then he stayed. You don't know how much that meant to me. Him staying there with me. Not letting me risk my life on my own.

I stared at the lights and one by one they blinked off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. For now. Not a second too late.

Peter looked at me like he wanted to hug me, and you know, I wouldn't have minded if he had. He asked me out for drinks later, but work came first. Jones, of course, had left again.

The last weird thing of today was a phone call. From Nina Sharp. A drug - Cortexiphan- was being tested in Jacksonville, Florida, while I was living there. When _I_ was there. I don't know what to make of that…but I'm tired. So, more later.

~Olivia

* * *

**A/N: "Ability" was an amazing episode. What did you think of this? **


	3. Inner Child

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: ****Ahhh, it feels so good to be back from that hiatus, and back on this section of the site as well. I missed you all, lol. This is my latest installment of Olivia's Diary, for "Inner-Child". Hope you all enjoy! On another note, I have another Fringe fic for this episode coming up; you'll read about that on the next author's note. On a more exciting note, Fringe is going to be back with 6 new episodes in a row! Sadly though, that probably means the season will be over after that. Oh well, more Bolivia to look forward to next season. Enough of my babbling, on with the entry! Spoilers for "Inner-Child" below, so stop reading if you haven't watched it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Inner-Child**_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was possibly one of the worst cases we've had so far. Honestly, I am seriously this _(=) _close to curling up in a ball in the corner and crying. Or at least, I wanted to. Seeing Rachel and Ella helped a bit. _

_You know what, I'm getting ahead of myself. _

_The first thing that happened today was me getting a call from Charlie. He called to tell me that we got another fax from this serial killer named "The Artist". He was a horrible killer…granted, all killers are horrible, but this one is really a piece of work. _

_However, I couldn't help Charlie out because Broyles called me. Team Fringe had another case. Goody. _

_While they were doing a building demolition, apparently, they found a child who lived in the depths of the building. He was pale, and didn't know how to talk, but he could write upside. A fact I found out later. _

_He provided me with names and addresses of the Artist's victims. He was an empath, and he connected with me. He trusted me and wanted to help me out. _

_I spent time with the kid, and he wouldn't really cooperate with anyone else (well, except for my wonderfully kid-friendly Fringe Team). _

_And THEN we got the news. The CIA wanted to take the child. And I couldn't do _anything. _And Broyles couldn't either, though he knew how much it meant to me. Apparently, what the CIA wants, the CIA gets. However much unfair it is. _

_Broyles did manage to let the kid stay in my custody until the Artist's case was solved. He claimed he was an asset to the case. But after that, he had to leave. _

_In the end, Broyles went alone with our plan to tell the CIA that the child ran away, when really the nurse took him to a family who would take care of him. _

_We caught The Artist, too, but that seems of very little importance right now. Even though we probably saved a lot of lives by taking the bastard down. _

_I guess right now I'm torn on what to feel. _

_I want to keep a happy front for Ella and Rachel…and honestly, they make me feel better. They give me that feeling that life does go on, even though I have to deal with the crazy, absurd side of it. Then again, at the same time I really am sad at my failure to take care of the child. He _trusted _me. And in my business, trust is a big thing. _

_If I had more time with him, I could get him to open up. To tell us about himself. _

_At least he's happy and safe. That's all that really matters in the end, isn't it? I hope he knows that. That I _do _care. _

_It's getting late now…and I probably should get to bed. I've gotten all of 3 hours of sleep these past few days. But I can't. Sleep, that is. I'm thinking too much. Maybe I'll go for a drive. Yeah. That's what I'll do. _

_Hopefully it'll be better next time, _

_~Olivia D. _

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you all think of that? Now, this is the fic I was talking about. The drive part, in the end? Well, before typing/writing **_**this **_**fic, I started one where Olivia **_**did **_**go for a drive, and things went on from there. So, this is a reference to that fic, which is still in progress, hopefully to be finished before next episode. Other than that reference, the fics have nothing to do with each other, so you don't have to read one to understand the other. Look at my profile page for updates. Please review, even if only to tell me you read it!**


	4. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: sorry this is so late, but I've been busy writing my Bones SJO fic (they've given us double episode weeks, and it's just tired me out). I hope you enjoy this chapter (though it's not my best) for DCFBIA. Spoilers for "Unleashed". **

* * *

"_Unleashed" _

_Dear Diary, _

_I went to bed an hour ago, but I couldn't get to sleep. My heart is still pounding from the events of today, and I have half a mind to go and call Charlie again and make sure he hasn't become a monster mommy during the night. He's always been there for me, and I just want to make sure he's okay. _

_This case was really weird, though that's usually the case with all of them. A monster-like thing was released from a laboratory by a group of animal activists. The animal was a cross between a bat, snake, lion/tiger, and lizard…possibly among other things. It was a really terrifying and dangerous creature. One that apparently impregnated people when it stung them. And the thing stung Charlie. What was worse was the fact that it was a parasite, and it was slowly killing Charlie. _

_Another thing happened today. Last night, really, and I can't stop thinking about it. _

_Peter called me. I was worried that something happened (Can you blame me?), but no. He was calling for RACHEL. Rachel! Honestly though, I didn't even know they _talked! _And there she goes, talking and laughing with him about the pi__ña colada song. _

_He asked if the fact they were friends bothered me. I said 'no', but everything in me was saying 'yes'. _

_Ever since we were little, Rachel always managed to steal the people in my life. And she doesn't do it deliberately. I mean, Rachel has always been the outgoing one. She automatically made friends. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the sharing type. _

_I don't know what's going on between them, if anything. But I don't like it. _

_I'm jealous. What can I say? Peter wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. But, I guess it's not her fault that I'm afraid to go for the guy. Any guy, not just Peter. And I'm not saying I want him. I mean, you know what? I don't have to justify myself to myself, right? _

_Maybe I'm overanalyzing things. I dunno. I guess I'll see how things turn out. _

_Liv. _

* * *

**Author's Note: That wasn't that great, was it? I mean, I like her ranting about Rachel and Peter…but the rest kinda fell flat. Well, hopefully next time will be better, which is what I'm going to type now. Again, sorry it was so late! **


	5. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: This episode was freakin' amazing! I am seriously gonna write a Bolivia fic or two for it. Anyway, spoilers for "Bad Dreams". Alright, hope you like this! **

* * *

"_Bad Dreams" _

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't sleep. Again. Honestly, how many times have I started a diary entry off like that? A sentence off like that? A conversation? _

_I don't really want to replay what happened, but I guess I should. Maybe so that years from now I can read this and go commit myself to a mental institute. _

_Every time I had a dream I ended up killing someone. Then, in real life the person of my dreams would end up dead. I started unofficially investigating the cases, but Broyles found out. I must have looked like total crap, though, because he opened up a new case and gave me lead. He was really…understanding. I appreciate that. _

_I was afraid to go to sleep, and the lack of rest made me act really…crazy, I guess. I flipped on this suspect, and Peter came after me. I told him that I didn't know what was happening to me. He had his hand on my cheek, and then he hugged me. I was crying into his shoulder and he rocked me back and forth. It was comforting. And it made my heart flutter. _

_I don't let many people see me cry. Not Rachel, no one from work…Charlie has once or twice…but that's it. But around Peter…it just comes out. And I can't stop it. I don't _want _to stop it. He always knows just what to do and say…_

_Well, it ended up that the Cortexiphan drug trials had something to do with this case. And, of course, I had the drug administered to me. _

_Apparently because of the drug trials I was "connected" to a man named Nick Lane. He remembered the drug trial, even though _I _didn't. Everyone who was close to Lane felt what he felt. He was a reverse empath. Most of the time he felt suicidal, which explained why everyone around him ended up killing/dead. _

_It turns out that I could see him (as myself) in my dreams because my head translated how his empath abilities worked into images I could understand. It was creepy. And God, those dreams were weird. _

_Nick kept calling me "Olive", and he told me that I was always the one to take care of him. He told me to kill him, because too many people would end up dead around him. I couldn't - WOULDN'T - do it, so I shot his leg, which saved _him _and the people around him. Another funny thing about Nick is that he basically has the whole ZTF manual memorized. _

_Before that happened though, Walter put me under the REM cycle so that we could find out where Nick was. _

_I was talking my dream out loud, and I started to fidget and toss and turn when the dream turned darker. I heard Walter tell Peter that he could calm me down, and to do so; it would be okay. I felt Peter grab my cold, clammy hands in his strong warm ones, and it immediately calmed me down. _

_Another thing with Peter was at the mental hospital. We were waiting for Dr. Miller to come out to talk to us about Nick, when Peter started saying how he only considered Walter's situation from _his _point of view. He never stopped to consider how Walter felt, how it felt to not be able to trust your own mind. I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and he put his hand on my back, rubbing it slightly. It took every ounce of will power I had not to lean into his side and let him hold me. _

_Is it horrible that I want that sometimes? I mean, with John…I had that. If John were here…after this case, he would take me and hold me and let me cry. And I probably _would _cry. I loved John. So I probably would. _

_Why is everything this complicated, though? I mean, love, life…science._

_I'm going to go and take a walk. Or get a drink. Probably the latter. _

_Who knows, maybe one day it'll all make sense. Maybe. _

_Liv_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm quite happy with the way this turned out. You know, I think that in every Diary entry I will have a sentence/idea that I will turn into a fic later. The fic and the Diary entry will have nothing to do with one another, but I think it'll be nice to be able to say "Oh yeah, that was in the Diary fic!". Anyway, tell me what you think, I'll start the fic later and try to have it up by the weekend. **


	6. Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here ya go. It's a little late, but it's still here. I'm not too happy with the outcome of this chapter. Then again, this episode wasn't that amazing either. Reviews are appreciated. Spoilers for "Midnight". **

* * *

"_Midnight" _

_Dear Diary, _

_These cases are getting creepier and creepier. I mean, we're crossing into the realm of sci-fi…if we haven't already gotten there. Something's seriously wrong when you're dealing with vampire-like creatures that suck the spinal fluid from humans, though. Seriously wrong. _

_Which, if you haven't guessed, is what happened tonight. Our vampiric killer was a Vanessa Boone (either that or Valerie). Anyway, she was infected with an extinct strain of syphilis. Lubov Pharmaceuticals were the ones who ordered the strain. That led us to Nicholas Boone. He worked with ZFT, but once he realized that his work was bad he wanted out. He said they "kidnapped" his wife, but when we came to the restaurant where he said she was being held, we didn't find her. Only the "virus". Boone wanted us to find his wife and bring the virus so that he could make an antidote. If we did, he would answer all of our ZFT questions. _

_Boone was such a sincere man, though. I mean, he knew that he was wrong, and he wanted to change. Wanted to make up for the bad things he did. _

_He was in a wheelchair. He was in a wheelchair because he let his wife take his spinal fluid so she wouldn't hurt other people for theirs. _

_Boone had to use his spinal fluid to make the antidote. His was the only fluid he knew to be compatible. However, Boone lied to us about how much we could take from him without him getting hurt. He created the antidote but suffered from a seizure. _

_Peter and I found the wife, and we gave her the antidote. Before that, however, she attacked me in the car. Peter was driving (I let him and he put the sire on) and he was able to tranquilize her. _

_Boone stuck around long enough for his wife to be cured, and then he passed. It was sad. _

_Boone was a good man. And he even kept his end of the deal. He taped himself giving us some of the answers he knew. _

_He didn't have to die. Honestly, what good is science if it can't save people like Boone? What good is it if it lets the bad guys prevail and the good guys die? Science just has a knack for helping at all the wrong times. It can cause the trouble, but sometimes it can't help it. Make the disease, but not the antidote. That was in that one movie, remember? "I Am Legend"? _

_And, to top it all off, Boone said that William Bell was the founder of ZFT. Another damn circle. What is it about math and science that attracts circles? I hate them. _

_It was jus another horrible case, basically. I keep hoping that these cases will become more bearable. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon. _

_I'm going to try and get some sleep now. _

_Maybe. _

_~Liv_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you, nothing amazing. But, I was short on time, and this was getting late anyway. Next one is about to get posted. I hope you leave reviews for both, but one is just fine! **


	7. The Road Not Taken

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "The Road Not Taken" was brilliant, and I absolutely loved it. And I understood it, which may be a bit sad. Sorry that my journal updating is so…spazztic. Please read and review!**

* * *

"_The Road Not Taken" _

_Dear Diary, _

_God, you just can't run from this horrible science stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if Frankenstein walked out of our lab, alive and kicking. Actually, I think the only thing stopping Walter from trying something like that is Peter. _

_This week we dealt with another strangely odd and horrible case. Spontaneous Human Combustion. Some believed it to be the stuff of myths. Not a change. It ended up being ZFT work. No surprise there. ZFT was trying to…harness the power of heat and fire. Or something along those lines. I gave up on trying to understand their wacky motives long ago. Basically they were thinking that if people could get their temperature up high enough they could aim it (concentrate it) toward something or someone and it could be used as a weapon. Actually not that bad of an idea. _

_There was one victim, but I had a vision seeing two there. Walter later explained that my visions showed alternate realities. Ends to choices that weren't chosen. Different paths that could have been taken, leading to different results. _

_In my alternative- parallel, whatever- universe…or reality, there was a horrible accident or something. Half of Boston was under quarantine. __**HALF**__**!!!!**__ What the hell happened in the other world that made that be like that? What decision influenced that? Was it something I did? Or didn't do? Something I decided? Peter decided? Walter? Broyles? _

_I want to find out. _

_I confronted Walter about the Cortexiphan trials. Now I feel bad. Walter doesn't remember anything about them. Somehow I believe that he's becoming a different person than he was then. Peter is changing, too. He built this electron-audio-something or another that could read Walter's old records. Walter was touched. I was, too._

_Through my visions we found out that our victim had a twin, and it was likely the experiments had been conducted on her, as well. While I was trying to find the twin (who was from Jacksonville) I found out that that bastard, Harris, ordered me to get a psych eval done. How DARE he? _

_I found the twin, and got her address. However, she had already been taken. Peter did some audio-thing with melted glass at the scene to see which sounds were in the room. _

_You know how, on a cell phone, each key had it's own tone? Well, guess whose number the tones equaled? Harris'. I HATE him. With a passion. _

_We found the place that was being used to hold patients. The twin was in the room, being monitored. I swear, she looked as if she would burst any minute. Harris locked me in with her, and I got her to focus the heat away from herself. She killed Harris. Ha. Ha. I can honestly say that with no bad feelings. _

_All in all, today has been pretty horrible. I just want to sleep, but I'm afraid I'll see Boston quarantined again. That can't happen _now, _can it? _

_~Liv_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? It's like, 1 am in the morning as ****I type this, so sorry for any mistakes. Tuesday (now today) is the FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
